The Goblin Queen
by missybabe16
Summary: Melinda a young girl after a fight with her mother is taken by the goblins to the labyrinth, in a world she doesnt know she finds love and has to make the hardest decision of all.
1. Chapter 1

_**The curtain opens.**_

'_Melinda a curious young girl walks into her bedroom after a fight with her mother'_

"Why is she such a bitch! Why is everything in this world about me. She can go pick on some one else for a change. Everything I do is always wrong! I just want to go away. I never want to come back. She can find a new daughter to yell at constantly."

_ 'Picks up movie sitting on her desk'_

"I want the world to be like this movie. The Labyrinth...and the Goblin King. I want to be taken by the Goblins and become their queen. If only it were possible. If only I didn't live in this stupid world. What it must be like to rule this mysterious land."

'_Takes movie over to the window'_

"I wish...I just wish that I can be taken away. Goblins please take me! King I will gladly become your queen. _sigh. _Why can't wishes be granted? Why does everything have to be so hard!"

'_Throws The disk on the ground. It shatters sending shards of glass everywhere. She lays down to go to sleep'_

"Take me away..."

'_The room darkens and a strange mist drifts in through the window. A white owl now perches at the end of the girls bed'_

" Is it her?"Many goblins now fill the room. Some strange looking with hair that covers their bodies. Some with big heads others with tails. Hundreds of them. When suddenly the White owl turns into a man. He stood 6 feet tall with crazy white hair. He was beautiful in every way. He looked at the girl with wondering eyes._  
_

"It is her..." He said in a hushed whisper in order to not wake the girl. "She will be your queen, and she will love me like I love her."

_ 'Creepy goblin giggles fill the room as Melinda stirs awake. The Goblins flee. She rubs her sleeping eyes.'_

" What a strange dream I had." She said. When suddenly she noticed something different.

_ 'She lay on a dirt ground. The sky was a deep red and the world around her was strangely familiar.' **Curtain closes**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The curtain opens**

_The scene is set in the opening gates of the Labyrinth where Melinda has been left by the Goblins and the king. She awakes to find her surroundings familiar in a way._

" What? W-where am I? I was just asleep in my bedroom. M-my mom is gonna be pissed if she finds out. Who am I kidding I got bigger things to worry about than mom. Someone has to know where I am."

_She begins to walk across the red sand. Unaware of what she was getting into. Unaware of her future in the Labyrinth. From the Goblin castle Jareth watches her through the crystals._

"If she can find her way through the Labyrinth like she did as a child, she will prove that she is that same girl and she is your queen."

_He walked over to the window and looking at the land he has been watching over for thousands of years. Thinking about how lonely it was. Until a six year old girl who was dreaming of an escape from her dads death had found her way into the Labyrinth. _

**Ten years ago...**_  
_

_A younger Melinda comes running into the castle crying startling the King who had never seen a human child before. The child looked at the king her eyes wide with amazement but still held tears of pain._

"What is it that makes you cry child?"

_He watched the little girl sit on the thrown that he had been sitting on for all those years and there he saw it. She may be young now but she will grow and she will be the queen of this Labyrinth._

"My d-daddy went away! Mommy said hes never coming back."

_The child had obviously been lied to in order to explain the complications of death itself. The king could not help to have sympathy for the child for he never had parents. He wanted to keep the child but could not make the decision for her. _

**Present time:**

_Now that she is a teenager she is able to make the decision for herself. In order to do that she has to make it through the Labyrinth. Although she had made it through the first time does not mean she will be able to do it again. She has to think about those painful times from her childhood that she has put in a box and shoved in the corner of her mind. That is the only way she will be able to make it through with her life..._

_**The curtain closes**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Curtain opens**

_Melinda approaches what looks like a source of water which she finds many goblins bathing in. She looks in disgust but continues on for she must find someone who can help her._

"Hello?" she asks walking down near the waters edge. "Can someone help me?"

_The goblins stirred and mumbled. Some left, others wandered farther in the water and one was particularly interested in Melinda._

"Hey! Hey you!" Melinda yelled at the goblin starring at her. "Can you help me?"

_The goblin turned away ignoring the girl yelling for his help. As she approached him he ran into the forest._

"Wait! Wait up!" She said running after him.

_The goblin was fast but Melinda who was much taller was faster. She cut him off and the strangers met face to face._

"Hey..Didn't you hear me yelling? She asks starring down at the small creature.

"Yes I did." The goblin said trying to get around the girl.

"Hey I haven't finished yet!" She yelled. "Can you help me?"

"No!"

_Melinda was tiered as ever and could just as easily find another to talk to but for some reason she kept trying to get something out of this particularly grumpy goblin._

"Can I just ask who you are?" She said hoping for some final response from the goblin.

"Me? Well I am Hoggle." The goblin said finally being cooperative "And a who may you be?"

"I'm Melinda it is so very nice to meet you." She said. " Do you know your way out of this place?"

"I do but why should I tell you?" The goblin said being grumpy again.

"Because I have been nothing but nice to you this whole time." She said " Is that any way to treat a person?"

_Hoggle pondered this thought. He would love to help the girl but if he interferes with the girl's task he may meet face to face with the bog of eternal stench. So he decided._

"I will take you as far as I can but no further."

**Curtain closes**


End file.
